


Promyki słońca

by Shathrenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: Promyki słońca towarzyszą Huncwotom na każdym kroku i chociaż zawsze przynoszą coś dobrego, nie zawsze sprawiają, że jest dobrze. Trudno zresztą o to, żeby było dobrze, kiedy twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest wilkołakiem, a ty nie wiesz, jak mu pomóc.





	Promyki słońca

Wschód słońca zawsze wydaje się zbawieniem, szczególnie po całej nocy zamartwiania się o swojego przyjaciela. Tak jest i tym razem — wpadające przez okno promyki wrześniowego słońca w pewien sposób uspakajają zmęczonych całonocnym czuwaniem Huncwotów.

Nie oznacza to jednak, że poprawiają ich nastroje. W dormitorium panuje wyjątkowy spokój, wypełniony tysiącami niewypowiedzianych słów.

— Myślicie, że wszystko z nim w porządku? — Głos Petera tnie ciszę.

Nikt się nie odzywa, bo odpowiedź jest oczywista. Właściwiej byłoby spytać, ile nowych blizn będzie miał Remus po tej pełni albo ile czasu będzie musiał spędzić w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

James spogląda na zegar wiszący na ścianie i niechętnie zauważa, że lekcje zaczynają się za dwie godziny, więc jeśli chcą przeżyć jakoś ten dzień i nie dostać szlabanu za spanie na lekcjach, to powinni chociaż na chwilę się położyć.

— Musimy coś zrobić — mówi stanowczym tonem, kiedy nikt nie rusza się z miejsc. — Musimy.

— Mówisz to co miesiąc — niechętnie mruczy Syriusz. — Musimy coś zrobić, ale nie możemy zrobić nic. — W ostatnim słowie słychać mnóstwo goryczy.

— Możemy zostać animagami — odpowiada James, tym razem mniej pewnie.

— Próbujemy! Ile to już czasu? Ile lat?

Trzy lata. Gdy tylko dowiedzieli się na drugim roku, dlaczego ich przyjaciel co miesiąc znika, a potem ląduje w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, od razu zaczęli próbować.

— Trzy lata — mówi Syriusz. — Widzisz jakieś skutki, James? Bo ja nie.

— Musi nam się udać. Kiedyś nam się uda.

— Nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak co miesiąc jest tak samo, o ile nie gorzej. — Ignoruje słowa swojego przyjaciela. — Za każdym razem mówisz to samo. „Musimy coś zrobić”, „uda nam się”. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby się udało.

Peter spogląda na przemian na Jamesa i Syriusza. Nie lubi, kiedy jego przyjaciele się sprzeczają. Z jednej strony ma ochotę poprzeć Pottera, ale z drugiej wie, że smutny i zdenerwowany Syriusz Black, który w dodatku nie ma nikogo po swojej stronie, nie jest kimś, z kim Peter potrafi się porozumieć. Ostatecznie postanawia się nie odzywać i zobaczyć, jak sprawy się potoczą.

— Może nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę tego, że nie jesteśmy wybitnie zdolnymi czarodziejami — mówi dalej Syriusz. — Może jesteśmy po prostu bandą, która robi dowcipy i z tego powodu wpada w kłopoty. Bezustannie.

Przeciera lekko przekrawione od nieprzespanej nocy oczy i wstaje.

— Idę zobaczyć, co u niego. Może Pomfrey mnie wpuści.

Rozlega się trzask zamykanych drzwi.

James zaciska usta i wyciąga spod poduszki książkę o zaawansowanej transmutacji. Promyki wschodzącego słońca padają na przetarte i zniszczone starością strony. Zakłada swoje okrągłe okulary, a Peter już wie, że jego przyjaciel nie pójdzie spać nawet na parę minut.

 

::

 

Wschód słońca zawsze wydaje się zbawieniem. Dlatego po nocy spędzonej w Zakazanym Lesie, gdy jasne promyki rozświetlają ich bladą skórę, wywołuje to lekkie uśmiechy na ich twarzy. Próba znalezienia odpowiedniego składnika do eliksiru potrzebnego, żeby zostać animagiem, była męcząca, ale zakończyła się sukcesem.

Syriusz odgarnia z czoła swoje czarne loki i szczerzy zęby do Jamesa. Ten tylko kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Myślałem, że się nam nie uda — mówi.

— Musi nam się udać, pamiętasz? — Tym razem w jego głosie nie słychać żadnej goryczy.

Pomimo wielu wątpliwości, które wypełniają jego głowę i powracają każdej pełni, w tym momencie Syriusz naprawdę wierzy, że im się uda. Musi się zresztą udać. Syriusz, podobnie jak James, nie może — a przede wszystkim nie chce — pozwolić na to, żeby jego przyjaciel przeżywał pełnię sam. Uważa, że pozwolenie na to, aby co miesiąc musiał przechodzić przemianę bez nikogo, jest pewnego rodzaju zdradą. Lepiej umrzeć niż zdradzić swoich przyjaciół.

Stoją na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, oddychając głęboko. W tym momencie wschód słońca wydaje się nie tylko zbawieniem, ale również pewnego rodzaju nadzieją.

 

::

 

Wschód słońca zawsze wydaje się zbawieniem, szczególnie po nocy pełnej koszmarów.

Remus Lupin budzi się z przyspieszonym oddechem. Chwilę zajmuje mu przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Uświadomienie sobie faktu, że to nie pełnia, że bestia nie zabija jego przyjaciół, a on nie może tego powstrzymać, bo nie jest w stanie się kontrolować.

Patrzy przez okno, niebo jest już szarawe, słońce zaraz wstanie. Oddychając głęboko rozgląda się po dormitorium, żeby sprawdzić, czy z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Peterem wszystko w porządku. Z ulgą przyjmuje fakt, że wszyscy śpią. Żywi.

Siada na łóżku i przeczesuje palcami swoje sypkie włosy. To tylko sen, myśli. Nie może jednak wyrzucić z głowy obrazu ze swojego snu. Ma wrażenie, że za chwilę okaże się, że Peter wykrwawia się gdzieś z boku, James ma pogryzione całe ramię i poszarpaną szyję a oczy Syriusza nie mają w sobie żadnych ogników, bo są martwe.  Przymyka powieki i ponownie bierze parę głębokich oddechów.

To tylko sen. Nie ma pełni.

Nie wie, ile czasu spędza w ten sposób, siedząc na łóżku i próbując się uspokoić, ale po jakimś czasie słyszy głos Syriusza:

— Wszystko w porządku?

Chce odpowiedzieć, że nic nie jest w porządku. Gdyby tak powiedział jednak, to musiałby się tłumaczyć, dlaczego, a na to nie ma najmniejszej ochoty.

— Tak, idź spać.

Czuje, jak szare oczy prześwietlają go na wylot. Przygotowuje się mentalnie na grad pytań, jednak ten nie następuje.

— Nie mogę spać — mówi Syriusz zamiat tego. Odgarnia z czoła kosmyk włosów. — Przed chwilą byłem znowu na Grimmauld Place i…

Wzdycha i nie kończy zdania. Nie musi.

Remus nie wie, co dokładnie wydarzyło się na Grimmauld Place, że Syriusz od czasu ferii zimowych mieszka u Potterów i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru pytać. Domyśla się, że pewnie coś związanego z Regulusem, bo jego przyjaciel od tego czasu nie może patrzeć na swojego brata. Najprawdopodobniej jednak jest to coś, co sięga o wiele głębiej. Nieraz chciałby zrozumieć wszystkie te zawiłości, zapytać o rodzinę Black, ale nigdy tego nie robi. Syriusz nienawidzi rozmawiania o swojej rodzinie chyba jeszcze bardziej niż swojej rodziny.

Przez głowę Remusowi przemyka myśl, że każdy ma swoje demony. W jego przypadku, demonem jest on sam. W przypadku Syriusza jest nim jego rodzina.

— Nie musisz tam nigdy wracać — mówi cicho.

— Nie mam zamiaru — odpowiada zawzięcie Syriusz. — Nie wrócę tam. Nigdy.

Remus przez krótką chwilę żałuje, że on nie może w ten sposób uciec od swoich problemów, chociaż doskonale wie, że to nie do końca tak działa.

Siedzą w ciszy, jednak nie jest niezręcznie. Po prostu wpatrują się w siebie, towarzyszą im promyki słońca.

— Wiesz, że zawsze możesz liczyć na mnie, Jamesa i Petera, prawda? — odzywa się w końcu Syriusz.

— Nie podczas pełni. — Te słowa są ciężkie do wypowiedzenia.

Syriusz niezauważalnie kręci głową, a słońce odbija się od jego włosów.

 

::

 

Słońce wschodzi, gdy na hogwarckich błoniach pojawiają się szczur, pies i jeleń.

Remus patrzy na nich i czuje, jak usta otwierają mu się ze zdumienia, a do oczu napływają łzy.

Nie chce mu się wierzyć w to, co widzi. Woli nie myśleć o tym, ile pracy wymagało zostanie animagiem, ile nieprzespanych nocy, w końcu: ile złamanych przepisów. Ma wiele wątpliwości — co, jeśli i tak zaatakuje swoich przyjaciół albo ktoś ich przyłapie? — ale na razie odstawia je na dalszy plan. Teraz jest czas jedynie na uśmiech i szczęście.

W tym momencie to nie wschód słońca wydaje się zbawieniem. To jego przyjaciele.


End file.
